


I’ll Be Home for Christmas as Sung by Q – 007 Style

by Little_Eagle74



Category: 00Q James Bond
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1649702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Eagle74/pseuds/Little_Eagle74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q wants to be home for Christmas but for him home is not a place but rather a person. This came from reading “The Love Song of James Bond” by Fightyourdeagon.<br/>Song lyrics by Bing Crosby</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ll Be Home for Christmas as Sung by Q – 007 Style

**Author's Note:**

> If you can think of any more songs you would like to see let us know and we will do our best. Let us know what characters you want it written as or at least the story.

I’ll Be Home for Christmas as Sung by Q – 007 Style

I want James Bond for Christmas  
It’s a good plan, you see.  
We’ll have snow and mistletoe   
But I want James Bond ‘neath my tree  
Christmas Eve will find me  
Where the love light gleams  
For I’ll have James Bond for Christmas  
If only in my dreams


End file.
